Phantom Blade
by Timekeeper78
Summary: Danny have been having weird dreams about Sora's Adventure with Donald and Goofy lately. Sooner later, Danny's world is swallowed by the Heartless. In the gateway between worlds, Danny meet another person that have also lost her world. Beginner at making Fanfics so sorry if I'm bad at it...
1. Chapter 1

_**Phantom Blade**_

 _ **Cpt 00: Dark Amity**_

 _Awaken…_

A 14 year old raven haired, icy blue eyed boy in white shirt with the centre a red oval, baggy jeans and red and white shoes, stands in the centre of a round platform. His name is Danny Fenton aka Danny Phantom, a halfa and a protector of Amity Park.

Danny looks around, barely notice a shadow coming out. He quickly takes a step back and got into battle stunt. He is expecting a white halo to appear around his abdomen but it never come. The shadow moves unpredictably and jump at Danny. He guards himself, using his arms. The shadow is an inch close before vanishing into thin air as soon as light gather in his hands, revealing two big keys of different colours. The one in his left hand is black colour and the other is white.

 _Don't fear the darkness…_

 _You hold the mightiest weapons of all…_

* * *

"Danny!"

Two icy blue eyes shoot open at the name that was called. Danny Fenton gets up from his strange dream, only to meet the eyes of his best friends, Samantha Mason and Tucker Foley. Icy blue meets violet and forest green.

"Huh?"

"You fell asleep, dude"

"Danny, are you okay? Did you go ghost hunting without us again?"

Danny shakes his head, as if to shake off the fatigue and giving the answer to Sam's question.

"No, there wasn't a ghost last night. Not even Box Ghost showed up"

"Maybe they're taking a vacation like you should"

Danny scowled

"Geez guys, I'm fine. Now, how about we go to Nasty Burger's"

Both friends agree and off they go to Nasty Burger. After three minutes of walking, the trios have reach the fast food restaurant, only to meet a strange sight. Black shadow are attacking the people of Amity Park. Sam and Tucker look at Danny, who is shock to see the creature from his dream. He manages to say four words

"They are not ghosts"

Three other shadows appear behind the trio. They notice the shadows that quickly jump at them. In a blink of an eye, shadows vanish when Danny slashes them with his two keys.

"Woah…"

* * *

 **Me: This is my very first Fanfic... comment if you want...**

 **Leor(Oc): TimeKeeper78 here does not own Danny Phantom or Kingdom Hearts.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Phantom Blade**_

 _ **Cpt 02: Lost in Another World**_

 _ **Leor's POV**_

I am standing in the middle of darkness before the place brighten up to a beach and a boy lying on the white sand. He wears a black and white jacket, underneath the jacket is a red shirt, big short pants, white gloves and yellow shoes. He has a crown necklace around his neck. He have spiky brown hair and his eyes are close before he jolt up in surprise, revealing bright blue eyes.

The boy look what is in front of him before he yawn, decide to go back to sleep before… before something happen, the image is fizzing and another vision shows the boy was in a cave, a cloaked person stands before him and me. "The door has open" says the cloaked figure. The image turn fizzy again, then show another scene. The boy make friends with a dog and a duck.

Then, the place turn dark as the platform from before appear under me. The boy suddenly stand in front of me with two more people. The one to his left is a boy in black cloak with his hood up, covering his face and the one to his right is another boy with spiky dirty blond hair and blue eyes just like the first boy. The blond haired boy wears a black and white jacket, grey shorts and gold, white and black shoes. He have a weird armour on his left shoulder and a black and white bracelet. I manage to say a few words before being pull from the strange dream.

" _Who are you people?_ "

I open my eyes to see my surrounding but my vision is too blurry to see anything clearly. After a few seconds, my vision is finally clear and I see myself in an alley. I rub my head as I stand up, walking out of the alley. I hear a few battle cry. I look at the centre, two people are fighting.

One of them is the boy I saw in my dream and the other is a man with long dark brown hair and sharp brown eyes. He wears a black jacket, (What is wrong with these people and jacket?) a shirt underneath, black jeans with two belts attached to it, black gloves with a three belt like bracelet on his left hand and black boots. He has a gun cross with blade as his weapon as he continue to fight the boy.

Eventually, the boy lost and he fall to the ground, unconscious. A girl with short hair and brown eyes appear next to the man. "You're losing your grip, Squall" says the girl, "My name is Leon!" respond back the man. I chuckle, 'I wonder if Leon reacts like this guy if I call him Squall' I look back at the three people before realizing the girl and the man are looking at me. "Who are you?" says the girl.

I sit on the hat of the mail box while studying the two people in front of me. "M' name's Leor, just another by-passer that have lost her world" Silence pass by, Leon walks towards the kid and swing him over one shoulder and walks up the stairs. The girl follows behind, "Oh, I am the great ninja, Yuffie!" I look at their retreating form before decides to follow them.

 _ **Narration**_

Meanwhile, in another part of Traverse Town, Donald and Goofy are searching for Leon by the order of their king, Mickey.

"Mister Leon!" says Goofy.

"This city is too big!" says Donald.

Goofy notices something in the alley that looks like a boy with golden hair, asleep and unaware of his surroundings. Goofy stop to look while Donald continuously complaining about the city. "Umm…" says Goofy, "Donald?" the enraged duck stops and look at Goofy, who points at the sleeping boy. Donald look at the boy then, walks towards the boy. The boy's eyes snapped open when Donald is a few steps away from the boy. The boy tackles Donald and nearly kills him using a silver dagger. The boy pulls away from Donald, allowing him to stand.

"What was that for!?" says Donald, beyond mad.

The boy rub the back of his head sheepishly, mumbling "Sorry" The boy looks around, wondering where he is before his mind come to realization. The boy grabs the duck and shakes him a bit. "Have you seen my sisters, Leor or maybe Mary?" "I don't think so" Goofy answers for Donald.

Suddenly, heartless appear and surround the three strangers. The three got ready to defend their self before the boy summon his daggers. "Winds of Night!" he claims his attack as black wind surround the three as it destroy the shadows. The wind vanish, revealing the safe and sound Donald, Goofy and the boy. More heartless appear as they run away.

They are corner in a balcony before being push by the heartless to fall on someone. Donald and Goofy fall on top of a certain brown haired boy as the boy lands gracefully next to a certain golden haired girl.

"Leon?" says the girl,

"Leor?" says the boy. Leor grabs her little brother and head-lock him, painfully rub her knuckle on his head. Leon tries to break free while murmuring cries of pain. The best way to interrupt a sibling reunion is to make the ground shake violently as walls cover their way to escape and parts of giant armour fall in front of the group, connect by invisible force. The five get ready to attack as the heartless armour aim to attack Sora but is defend by Goofy's shield.

"We got your back" says Leor

"Go and finish the job" encourage Leon. The Guard Armour fires a beam that hit Sora. Donald quickly casts 'Heal' on him. Leon throw Sora up so he could get a critical hit on the heartless. Leon and Leor attack the legs while Donald and Goofy attack the arms.

"That's the end of you, freak!" says Sora as he let gravity pull him as he prepare for the impact. The keyblade strike the torso, causing the heartless to fall and a heart comes out of the heartless, vanishing to nonexistence.

• **¦•**

"You said you were looking for me?" asks Sora, dumbstruck.

Leon of Traverse Town lean against the wall. "They were seeking the Bearer of the Keyblade" Donald have this strange smile on his face as Goofy is smiling as usual. "So you wanna go with us?" asks Donald cheery, which make Leon of Half Blood and Leor rise a brow. "We'll be travellin' to different worlds aboard our ship!"

Sora isn't speaking for a second before saying "And Riku and Kairi'll…" Donald quickly cover it up with "You'll find them!"

Donald pull Goofy away and start whispering at him. Leor and Leon, who have hyper sense, hear the entire conversation as they both sigh. "We can't meet the king without bringin' the kid along, right!?"

"Really?"

Sora look down with a sad face, "…" He didn't make a sound, "… You think so?" Donald look at Sora and says, "But we can't let you on the ship as you are. Sad or scary faces aren't allowed!" Donald put a big smile on his face as he points at his face "Smile!" says the duck, "Smiles power the ship!"

Sora let his hair cover his face, "Smiles, eh…" Suddenly, he put a big silly smile on his face. Silence pass by like a ghost before everyone laugh out loud. Leon of HB and Leor cover up their mouth before they too laugh out loud rolling on the ground. "That's such a great face!" says Leor "The Best!" encounter Leon of HB.

After laughter dies out, Sora finally have a smile on his face. "I'll go with you!" says Sora with a tear of joy by the corner of his eye, "Will you let me on your ship?" Donald and Goofy exchange a look as Donald let out a hand, "Donald, then" Goofy's hand goes on Donald's, "I'm Goofy!" Sora put his hand on his new friends' hands "I'm Sora"

"Let's Party!"

Sora swings the Keyblade over his shoulder as he excitedly says, "What are you waiting for? Let's go!" He looks around to search for Donald's and Goofy's ship. "Where's this ship o' yours?" Leon of BH stop Sora for getting too excited by placing a hand on his shoulder. "Hold your horses, kid" says Leon of HB, "There must be some kinda rules for crossing into other worlds" Donald nod, "We're gonna be visiting plenty of places but…" He put a finger on his beck "Need ta obey the laws of non-interference. Don't tell anyone we're from off-worlds"

Sora looks at the duck blankly, "…Why not?"

Goofy makes his 'ahyuk' sound and answers Sora, "To preserve the borders of the worlds-" Donald cut him off, "That's 'The _Order_ of The Worlds' you dimwit!" Leon of TT comes, joining the conversation "The order you seek to preserve has given way to chaos" "So where the heartless pass," Leor thought out loud and Leon of BH continues her thought, "There is only ruin"

"Hey, Leon" calls Leor. Both Leon of TT and Leon of BH look at Leor. "Yeah?" asks Leon of BH. Leor looks at her little brother, half opened eyes. "This world's Leon, not you little bro" Leor turn her gaze towards Leon of TT. "What are these 'heartless'?" Leon of TT takes out a piece of old paper and gives it to Sora, "They are the heartless… That is, 'They who are without heart'" "Ya think?" Leon of BH says, with sarcasm in his voice. Leor glares at her brother.

"A man by the name of Ansem set out to compile a report documenting the behaviour of the heartless-" Yuffie butt in, "Dunno much about those buggers but the key to the mystery's probably in that report. The only problem is, the pages were scattered all over… Getting 'em back's been a pain in the neck. Haven't seen 'em all"

"All over?" asks Sora

"Across the worlds, I mean" Yuffie replies

"Uhh, maybe the king's…" thought Goofy. Donald is having the same thought, "S'what I was thinking. He might be trying to recompile the report!" Leor takes the page and read it out loud: Those creatures feed upon the 'darkness' that lies deep within the heart of man. See that you don't fall prey. In every heart, there's a shadow.

• **¦•**

 _ **Elsewhere**_

Mary wakes up in another different place where couldn't find her family. She is running and jumping from one floating rock to another until she see a silver haired boy, wearing black-yellow-blue clothes. The boy is on his knee, unaware of his surroundings. Mary waits for a minute or two before the boy finally aware of his surroundings. He is looking around before asking himself, "Where am I?..." He looks at a rock higher than his and sees Mary, looking at him with her Angelic Blade, slowly turning into its Corrupted Form in hand. The boy quickly stands up prepare to encounter any kind of attack.

In a blink of an eye, Mary leaps off of her rock and lands in front of the silver haired boy. After a while, Mary dashes towards the boy with her Angelic Blade turns into Corrupted Form and aiming for his heart to kill.

• **¦•**

' _Phantom… you are the chosen one_ '

Danny looks at the girl next to him as they sit at the Hallow Bastion Castle. Her crimson eyes gaze upon the beautiful sight of the world. "I'm sure you'll find them" she says with a comforting smile that bring warmth to Danny's heart. "Like Leon said, the worlds that was consumed by darkness will be revived and…"

" _Danny!_ " says a worried voice.

Danny opens his eyes and sees everything blurry. He rubs his eyes to get a better view and shaking off the sleepiness. Once he opens his eyes, he realises that he doesn't know where he is right now. Danny blinks his eyes a few times in confusion. "Where the heck am I?"

Suddenly, he hears a few people talking, somewhere near where he is. "So Leor, Leon. Are you going to follow us?" asks a cheerful voice.

"Nah, we'll find our own way to travel" responds a feminine and wise voice.

Danny gets up and walks out of the alley, to see who were talking just now. Danny sees three girls, three guys, a humanized duck and dog (maybe). Now, Danny is beyond confused. If they were ghosts, Danny would have his ghost sense by now and since when Goofy and Donald Duck are real, this has to be a dream.

The golden haired girl looks over her shoulder and recognition hits her. "Danny?"

The others follow her gaze and see Danny Fenton, a scrawny boy with messy black hair and crystal blue eyes. One of the guys, who looks similar as the girl looks at him in confusion, then look at the girl. "You know him, sis?"

"Yeah, we've meet a few times but maybe he doesn't recognised me right now…" Says the girl with lost hope in her eyes.

 **Me: *Gasped* I can't believe it! People are actually interested in this crappy story of mine… (Sorry for my language… ;) I am so happy) So how is the next chapter? I hope it's not too crappy for your expectations? Sorry for not updating this chapter. Got no internet at home. Oh you have meet two of my OCs and –**

 **Leor: Move aside, kid (Push me away) What do you think? Pretty bad for a writer, right?**

 **Me: Leor! This is my story! You can't just push me away like that!**

 **Leor: Um, last time I checked, it was Danny's story**

 **Me: I'm the WRITER!**

 **Leor: So?**

 **Me: Why the fuc- fudge are you so cocky right now? Oh I know! Is it because of that love story I write about you and Gray?~**

 **Leor: Shut it, brat. That has nothing to do with this**

 **Me: Yes! I knew it! You were too hard-headed to admit it!**

 **Leor: (Started growling and transformed into a lion beast)**

 **Me: Opps, gotta run! Leor's gonna kill me! See you next time! (Take the laptop and run as fast as I could from Leor)**


End file.
